Cold blue of a winter sky
by Valyemma
Summary: ***DEAD FIC, WILL NOT BE UPDATED*** Nuriko is prepared for death after defeating Ashitare, unfortunately Nakago has other plans.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, Don't sue, Don't ask, Don't tell.

**Rating:** PG-13. (Right now.)

**Pairing:** Nakago x Nuriko.

**Warnings:** Violence.

**Genre:** Nuriko's POV, angst, yaoi.

**Spoilers:** The story takes place just after Nuriko killed Ashitare, just before Tamahome and Miaka's arrival. Let's say they came later than they actually did in the TV series…

**Notes:** After three years (;), I decided to continue this fic. Well, right now you can enjoy the (slightly) edited version, but be prepared to read more.

I have some new ideas for this story.

There is no lemon yet, but when it will come, it will be censored here. When I'll tell you, you'll can read it on I want to precise this is not the only reason why the rate will be higher than allowed here. This fic may become the darkest fic I will ever write.

Enjoy.

**Cold Blue Of a Winter Sky**

Chapter 1

I stare at him in awe.

His neck is limp, forming an abnormal angle with his body as he's laid down here, such as an unarticulated doll let there with abandon by a spoiled child.

I am the one who did this.

My eyes follow his giant and muscular form. They stop over the shreds forming the remaining of his clothes. I almost gasp by seeing those glistening scarlet strokes deeply dug into his skin.

Even though I hate him, my heart stirs. I reach out to touch them. I almost can feel the burning licks of the whip on my own back.

I shiver, pulling abruptly my hand off.

I look at my fingertips.

Fresh blood.

So, he must have just been punished by his Nakago. Because of…?

My memories stumble back. I can see him, above us, growling threateningly towards Miaka.

I remember have protected her, by causing him this burn on his face…

He then ran away from us, with the shame to have failed his duty, and the fear to be cruelly punished…

The blood…

I suddenly wince, remembering about my wounds.

My own blood surrounds me, the purity of the snow just fallen from the heaven soiled by the red mark of hate and violence. Always caused by the lure of the profit.

The profit.

When will people stop to hurt others for gain..?

That greedy Kuto emperor... I have heard he doesn't even care after his own people... Abusing them only for his own lusts... Money, sex, power...

I look up to the sky, remembering about my duty. Not only for Konan, Suzaku, and my friends...

For the world...

There's no clouds, just the shining sun… As if the sky was watching with its unique eye at what is happening, what happened…

Will it erase this carnage into a new tempest of purification?

Surely, but maybe I can give it a help, to make its work easier...

I rise on my feet with difficulty, my legs are shaking, as the cold wind and my decreasing strength invade my body, making me totter…

But I keep walking, making my way towards my goal, as I feel my blood filling my pierced lung, and at the same time leaving my body, drawing on the snow the patterns of my pride of being a Suzaku Seishi.

The crimson patterns of Suzaku's passage…

I finally reach my goal, my heart pounding my pain-filled ribcage.

I take a deep breath, thinking that this one may be the very last…

Gathering the remaining of my strength, my arms half-surround this huge boulder separating me from the Shinzaho.

I must do it!

My teeth are clenched, my muscles tensed, and I do my best to lift it up, my arms straightening, my back arching back as pain shots into my chest even more…

I don't care…

All my thoughts are concentrated on this heavy rock, I must lift it up, I must make this passage free from any obstacle.

My symbol is like exploding, burning my chest, as the red light surrounds me.

I feel the boulder moving slightly, lifting itself slowly up of the ground, like my hope does.

I suck in an another deep breath, hope and determination increasing my strength.

Flashbacks of Miaka and Tamahome before my eyes…

I do it for them…

For Miaka…

Miaka… I know you'll can put a stop to these horrors.

I suddenly scream, my thoughts about my Miko giving me the strength, as the heavy weight suddenly become as light as a feather.

All in a sudden… It's done...

IT IS DONE!

Tears ran down my cheeks as I drop the rock on my left side.

I'm staring up at th door, a strange light…

A young girl made of white light calling me…

Kourin..?

I finally see you again…

I smile, but am questioning myself…

Am I having an hallucination because of my state? Or… Am I so close to death that if I reach for you, you'll grab my hand and let me be with you forever?

I… can't. As much as I would love to…

I close my eyes, feeling myself dying slowly…

My last drop of strength leaves me, as I collapse on covered with my blood snow.

My mind is in a daze… I don't know if I am already dead…

I'm cold, I feel the bite of the wind on my nude chest, devouring my wounds…

I am not dead… But I feel close…

Will I die here? Alone…?

Miaka… Oh, I would like to see your sweet face a last time, hear your voice whispering my name…

There's so much things I would like to confess to you…

I would like to tell you how much I'm sorry for all what i did to you…

For all what I told you…

And something else…

I love…

I stop thinking, feeling a soft heat lowering on my side, as its mass blocks the sunshine from me. A shadow...

Strange...

I open my eyes, seeing a blur form above me.

"Miaka…" I whispers weakly, lifting my head up, reaching for that face to stroke her cheeks.

Suddenly my skull hurts, as a strong hand grabbing my hair slams my head back on the snow.

My vision snaps to clear and I gasp with horror.

A man…

_This_ man…

Those blond hair… and those eyes… those eyes having the same cold blue of the sky…

Those I've so much heard about by Tamahome's hateful and anxious voice…

The man that all of us feared to meet…

Nakago…

**TBC…**

**Notes:** There.

I hope you're happy with this new version! Okay, I have not edited it that much, but by re-reading it, I have noticed some incoherences, that I decided to modify and to add some stuff.

And thanks to my OpenOffice (commercial break!), I have noticed there was plenty orthographic faults in the old version. Thank you, OpenOffice! (lalalala-dum-dee-dum)

But please do not forget French is my first language, but fortunately, I have good beta readers, and by reading other fics and English texts, I snitch some words to improve my vocabulary.

Constructive comments are welcomed. And suggestions too! You can give me some ideas too.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, Don't sue, Don't ask, Don't tell.

**Rating:** R.

**Pairing:** Nakago x Nuriko.

**Warnings:** Violence, mental torture.

**Genre:** Nuriko's POV, angst, yaoi.

**Notes:** So here's the continuation. Edited like the previous chapter.

In this chapter, I have added a little more to the story, because the previous version was way too short. sweatdrops

So, you know what will happen to Nuriko. (Well, in part)

3th chapter will come soon. Don't worry, it will not take three years... XD

Enjoy.

**Cold Blue Of a Winter Sky**

Chapter 2

Nakago…

There, kneeling by my side, staring coldly down at me, a smirk on his face…

I remain still, wide-eyed. His iron grip on my hair keeps my head tilted back.

I can't move. I'm trying to hide my fear, but I'm sure he can sense it…

I can see it in his eyes.

Those icy blue eyes freeze me when they met mine…

_"He does have the power of persuasion..."_ Tamahome's words resounds in my mind. _"If you happen to cross him, no matter the situation, never listen to him, never let yourselves taken under his power."_

Good advice, but all I can do is look at him, dreading the moment that he will kill me.

He's very talented... indeed, but... kill me… How come I'm afraid of this? As I'm already dying…

My heart leaps at this silent cry of victory over him.

I, Ryuuen… By my strength, my Seishi status… Never really had known fear in all my life.

He chuckles... Can he read my thoughts?

He wants to daunt me...

And at this instant, he succeed...

I never faced _such_ a fright that now grips my throat.

That fear that petrifies you, steals the bones from your body…

But my mind and soul move, questions, memories run through my head…

What will happen? What will he do to me? I am caught in his trap. I don't know what to do anymore...

What about the Shizaho?

And Miaka…?

If I fail… Miaka will never be with Tamahome… I will have broken my promise…

If I fail… Kutou will take over Konan…

And if I fail… Miaka will never know happiness…

I will have failed at doing something for her besides saving her life…

Miaka… So much I would love to do this for you… Something to bring you happiness… I feel deplorable...

Until now, I have been such a bastard to you… Making you cry, making a fool of you…

I was just jealous…

But you always forgave me… Even though I never really understood why.

So… If it's only one time, I will…

Lead by my will to make her happy, I gingerly form my hand into a fist and feel my Ki rising.

He persists at staring down at me, silent…

As if lead by Suzaku's will, my fist rips the air with a hiss...

Silence surrounds us, locking us away from every sound, every fragment of life.

Now, I can hear the north wind echoing in the background, mixed with my shaking breath.

My hand falls back on my chest, and I now feel weaker than a newborn...

"Love can decrepit people. How do you think I became so powerful?"

Asshole... Bastard...

"I do not waste my vigour for others... For the most part if they cannot be profitable for my own good. That's why you've lost..." He then let out once more this laughter as tears pearled in my eyes. Oh Suzaku! Please make them glass! I do not want to cry! I don't want them run down my cheeks.

He is too strong...

"She'll never be yours. So why continue giving your life for others selfish pleasure? You'll never have her. She'll never allow you to touch her in the way you want. Only in your dreams you had her in your arms... and your bed... She's not generous enough to share herself. You know it. That's why nothing will change. Your life is an endless spiral of heartache. You never had and never will have the people you love. Three souls escaped you... Because you've never done what was needed to. Talking about this... you could have gotten your sister away from that horse, don't you? Or stop it in its action. With your supposed power..."

He has won. And now my last forces can allow me to hide my face and sob...

Everything is my fault, and now...

Now, I failed my mission... I have let my heart shatter with such simple words... and... my last wish is to...

"Kill me..."

He releases his grip on me and I feel him stand still.

Until I can perceive through my fingers a blue light, I hold on my breath but I don't want to watch... I don't know if I am shaking from my sobs, or by fear...

Despite I have been a coward, I hope you'll pardon me, my friends...

**TBC...**

**Notes:** Evil cliffhanger...

This chapter was not as long as predicted, because I still have to develop what will happen, despite I know most of what will occur just after this last scene.

Okay, Nuriko's fear and despair are a little out of character, but I tried my best into Nakago's manipulation... And you may wonder how he know all these things about Nuriko? Well, since it will not make a big spoiler, Nakago has sent spies... But that's all I say for now.


End file.
